


Последний день на земле

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под окном Хибари разворачивается зомбиапокалипсис</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний день на земле

Хибари знал, что этот день настанет. Он не предполагал — он был уверен, что однажды, утром или вечером, случится что-нибудь подобное. Вероятно, про это сообщат по новостям. 

Нет, раздастся телефонный звонок.

***

— Эм… Привет? — сказал Рехей. Конечно, это был Рехей: кто еще рискнул бы позвонить Хибари с такими новостями.

— Что случилось? — спросил Хибари, потому что просто так ему не стал бы звонить даже Рехей.

— Нет, ничего, с чего ты взял?

Хотя нет, Рехей как раз и был тем единственным человеком, который мог позвонить Хибари просто так.

— Я вдруг понял, что очень по тебе соскучился! — продолжил Рехей. В его голосе слышалось едва скрываемое волнение.

— Мы виделись утром в школе, — ответил Хибари медленно, изображая едва скрываемое раздражение.

— Правда? Круто! — Рехей неестественно засмеялся, подышал в трубку и продолжил: — Слушай, давно хотел спросить. Что бы ты сделал, если бы все твои друзья вдруг превратились в плотоядных зомби и попытались тебя сожрать? Просто интересно.

Хибари замолчал, мысленно оценив: это был самый завуалированный намек, который когда-либо делал Рехей. Глядишь, для него не все потеряно, и лет через двадцать он даже научится врать. Если доживет, конечно.

— Оставайся на месте, — наконец сказал Хибари. Он знал, что его голос источал спокойствие и уверенность, иначе и быть не могло. — Запрись у себя в комнате, никого не впускай, никому не звони. И ни с кем не контактируй. Ни с кем. Я скоро буду.

Естественно, у Хибари был план. Множество планов на все случаи жизни, если быть точнее. Может быть, у него и возникали проблемы с сочинением страшилок, но проблемы с планами по их обезвреживанию — никогда. Подготовлен — значит вооружен. 

Правда, он предполагал, что на Японию нападет какое-нибудь морское чудовище, а зомби — это так отвратительно по-западному. И жаль, что водолазный костюм не пригодится — Хибари в нем смотрелся бы нечеловечески круто.

Но зомби значит зомби, придется работать с тем, что есть. Хибари еще раз мысленно прокрутил все, что сказал Рехею, чтобы убедиться: ничего не забыл. Да, план был идеален. 

Вот только Рехей подозрительно долго молчал в трубку.

— Хм? — привлек внимание Хибари, стараясь ничем не выдать зарождающегося беспокойства.

— Не переживай, нет необходимости ко мне идти! — воскликнул Рехей. — Я уже почти у тебя.

Хибари вздохнул, прикрыл глаза.

— Скажи мне, что когда я выгляну в окно, то не увижу, как ты убегаешь от толпы разъяренных зомби.

— Нет! — заверил Рехей почти радостно. — Это ж разве толпа, это так…

Хибари выглянул в окно, увидел именно то, что ожидал, и снова вздохнул. План определенно требовал срочных корректировок.

***

Они заперлись в кабинете отца Хибари, потому что в этой комнате была самая крепкая дверь в доме. Седзи, как ни прискорбно, плохо сочетались с зомбиапокалипсисом.

Первый этаж тоже сочетался плохо, но с этим уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Зомби шатались вдоль окна, липли к стеклу лбами и скребли по нему руками. К разочарованию Хибари, выглядели они не очень кровожадно: ни разорванной одежды, ни торчащих наружу внутренностей, ни выпадающих глаз. Следов крови — и тех не было, только рассеченная бровь у почтальона.

В остальном зомби вели себя как и положено зомби: бормотали что-то, смотрели пустыми глазами, скалились и пытались пробраться внутрь. Среди толпы Хибари узнал Цуну, Гокудеру с Ямамото и продавщицу из супермаркета. 

— Они не очень быстро передвигаются, — сказал Рехей, отдышавшись и плюхнувшись в кресло для гостей. — Но чем дальше я бежал, тем больше их становилось. Началось все с почтальона — увидев меня, он зарычал и попытался вцепиться мне в шею.

Хибари ухмыльнулся, понимая, почему у почтальона была рассечена бровь.

— И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем прибежать ко мне? — спросил он.

— Эй, я к тебе и шел, — пожал плечами Рехей. — Довольно сложно перестроиться, когда за тобой гонятся разъяренные зомби.

— Не сомневаюсь, — серьезно кивнул Хибари.

На самом деле он был рад, что с Рехеем все в порядке. Хибари и сам не заметил, как в свои планы по выживанию во время апокалипсиса стал включать еще одного человека.

Хибари сел в кресло отца и осмотрел Рехея. Тот выглядел запыхавшимся и усталым, но определенно живым и здоровым. Все складывалось просто идеально. Сначала они очистят от зомби Намимори и всю Японию, если понадобится. Судя по почтальону, который пускал слюни, прилипнув к окну, это не потребует больших усилий.

А потом Хибари сможет наслаждаться тишиной и покоем всю оставшуюся жизнь. В его распоряжении будет целая страна, целый остров, где нет никаких людей. Только птицы в небе, запас консервов на девяносто лет и Рехей в виде исключения из тишины и покоя. Идеально.

— Ты выглядишь слишком счастливым для человека, у которого за окном зомбиапокалипсис, — заметил Рехей, но тут же словно спохватился — достал телефон и принялся кому-то звонить.

— Я же сказал, никаких контактов, — процедил Хибари, вырывая себя из мечтаний.

— А, да не переживай. Это не контакты, это Кеко, — беззаботно отмахнулся Рехей, поднося трубку к уху.

С Кеко все оказалось в порядке, она даже и не слышала ни о каких зомби. Хибари скрепя сердце внес корректировки в план с учетом выживания семьи Рехея. С трудом, но удалось убедить себя, что они не сильно помешают уединенному счастью.

Когда Рехей прекратил говорить, Хибари прикинул количество зомби за окном и сказал:

— Ты слева, я справа. Справимся с этими и двинемся зачищать улицу.

Он чувствовал себя чрезвычайно щедрым, предлагая Рехею поучаствовать в драке. Делиться зомби было жалко, но Хибари решил, что это может стать хорошим началом для дальнейшего построения отношений.

— Что?.. — Рехей, видимо, не понял своего счастья. — Но это же наши друзья, я не буду их бить!

Хибари вздохнул, напоминая себе, что нужно быть терпеливым.

— Не хочешь бить — загляни в шкаф, — сказал он.

Рехей послушно подорвался и принялся шарить в большом шкафу рядом с дверью.

— Зачем тебе куча осиновых кольев, противогазы и два водолазных костюма?

— Посмотри справа, на гвоздике, — сказал Хибари и, дождавшись, когда Рехей извлечет из шкафа дробовик, добавил: — Не хочешь бить — стреляй.

У Рехея стало такое несчастное выражение лица, как будто на его глазах только что пнули котенка. Хибари почти умилился, но тут Рехей продолжил тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Мы не будем убивать наших друзей.

«А так все хорошо начиналось», — подумал Хибари с тоской. Еще он подумал, что это, наверное, любовь, потому что избить Рехея до смерти не хотелось даже сейчас.

— Ладно, — медленно кивнул Хибари. — Ладно.

В голове со скрипом перестраивался план. Спасти ученых, организовать медицинское исследование, соорудить клетки, обеспечить избранных свежими мозгами. Ничего особенно сложного. С этим можно смириться, если Рехей будет доволен и крайне благодарен.

Еще бы ему не быть благодарным.

***

Они решили отвести зомби к школе. Кучка подростков, запертых в кабинетах и слоняющихся по коридорам под бдительным присмотром Хибари — это практически норма, никто и не заметит особой разницы по сравнению с обычными буднями Намимори.

По крайней мере, Хибари пытался себя в этом убедить. Почти получалось — если не смотреть на волочащихся за ними зомби. Они больше не бежали, словно потеряли всю энергию, но продолжали тащиться за ними с упорством улитки на склоне Фудзи.

За Рехеем, если быть точнее. Зомби тащились за Рехеем, как утята за своей мамой-уткой. Огромные такие слюнявые утята, питающиеся мозгами.

Хибари ревновал — и к Рехею, и к зомби одновременно.

— Странные они какие-то, — с подозрением пробормотал Рехей. Он старался держаться поближе к Хибари, и это было единственное светлое пятно в происходящем.

Они загоняли зомби в классы. Хибари не стеснялся использовать тонфы на особо сопротивляющихся, поэтому получилось управиться быстро. Когда коридоры опустели, они поднялись на крышу. Это было не очень полезно с точки зрения безопасности, зато вид открывался что надо.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Рехей, опускаясь на нагретый солнцем бетон. — Я надеялся, что на Японию нападет какое-нибудь огромное морское чудовище. С ним хоть можно было бы подраться.

На секунду Хибари испытал неприлично светлые чувства, которых не знал раньше. С непривычки даже замутило.

Он сел рядом с Рехеем и принялся любоваться видом: солнце садилось и освещало Намимори алыми лучами, а десятки зомби волочили свои тела к школе. Очень умиротворяло.

— Кея… Как бы ты хотел провести свой последний день на земле? — спросил Рехей, нахмурившись и повернувшись к Хибари. Голос его звучал непривычно серьезно.

Раньше Хибари никогда об этом всерьез не задумывался, поэтому ответил первое, что пришло в голову:

— В окружении толпы врагов.

Не то чтобы он действительно этого хотел, просто такой вариант казался ему наиболее вероятным, так зачем мечтать о другом?

И Хибари хотел бы провести свой последний день с Рехеем, но не говорить же об этом вслух, в самом деле.

— Круто, я бы тоже! — обрадовался Рехей. — А еще я хотел бы съесть пару ведер мороженого, устроить пикник на вершине горы, поплавать в море голым и поцеловаться. 

Он запнулся, прикусил губу и продолжил:

— Но можно просто… Мороженого.

В следующую минуту они целовались, и это было так же естественно, как и тренироваться с тонфами в водолазном костюме.

— Ух ты, — сказал Рехей, оторвавшись. На его лице не было ни капли сожаления, только румянец на щеках. — Мазь сработала.

— Мазь? — спросил Хибари, еще ничего не понимая, но уже чувствуя неладное.

Рехей замялся, смущенно почесал затылок.

— Эм, да. Вроде того. Я попросил дедушку Талбота дать мне что-нибудь для уверенности в себе, — он неловко улыбнулся. — Я шел к тебе решительно признаться в своих чувствах! Но немножко боялся — ты понимаешь: тонфы, презрительный взгляд, все такое. Поэтому он дал мне мазь, велел намазаться и сказал, что от нее всем окружающим будет хотеться сожрать меня. Я не думал, что так буквально…

— Он же мастер по металлу, — вспомнил Хибари.

— Да, но занимается алхимией, ведьмовством и вуду в свободное от основной работы время, — пояснил Рехей и пожал плечами: — Каждый имеет право на хобби. По крайней мере, так написано на его сайте.

— Сайте? — тупо повторил Хибари, отказываясь верить в происходящее.

— Да, «Алхимия, ведьмовство и вуду дедушки Талбота». Очень удобная навигация, я скину тебе ссылку.

Помолчав, Рехей продолжил уже не так весело:

— Прости, а? Я не должен был этого делать. И я не думал, что все так обернется. Но на сайте было сказано, что мазь не подействует на тех, кому я и раньше нравился. И что с первым поцелуем заклятие сойдет.

Хибари посмотрел вниз. Горожане приходили в себя и недоуменно переглядывались, из школы растерянно выглядывали ученики. Наверняка все пошепчутся минут пятнадцать и вернутся к обычной жизни, тут же обо всем забыв — Намимори привык и не к таким странностям. Наверное, местные жители и морское чудище пустили бы на суши, не моргнув и глазом.

Да, с мазью вышло не очень честно и очень глупо, но, стоило признать, весело. 

Рехей буравил Хибари напряженным взглядом, ожидая вердикта. 

— Скажи что-нибудь! — не выдержав, попросил он.

— Пойдем, — Хибари поднялся и отряхнулся. — Я куплю тебе ведро мороженого, а потом убью, — он улыбнулся. — Может быть, воплотим перед этим что-нибудь еще из твоего списка.

Рехей засиял и подскочил — похоже, на радостях он готов был согласиться вообще на все. Конечно, Хибари его не убил.

Они не успевали сегодня выполнить все из списка Рехея, но у них впереди было еще много дней для этого.


End file.
